Forgiveness
by Dance of the Masquerade
Summary: Where Asgore and Toriel are left alone, after Frisk runs off to retrieve a thrown ball.


UnderTale - Forgiveness

Effectively catching the ball within her grasp, Frisk's smile grew wider as she threw the ball back at Asgore. The bulky monster leaned back, trying to catch the polka doted ball, before tripping over himself and falling down onto the ground. He chortled as Frisk runs to him, throwing her small body onto his stomach, giggling as Toriel watches from where she sits, a smile tugging her lips upward. She's near the lakes edge, holding a ' _Forget Me Not_ ' in her grasp. She only agreed to come to this... " _Meet up_ " of their's for Frisk's sake - the small child could be very persuasive at times, the way she had looked at Toriel and made her eyes large, with the faintest hint of tears, had practically guilt tripped Toriel into agreeing - to say the least, it wasn't her choice to come, because he was there, but, she would do nearly anything for Frisk to make her happy.

Years had passed since then, but she still resented him; disgusted she was, at his declaration of war and the fact that he couldn't stick to it was worse. But seeing him now, free of responsibilities and acting very much like a father - her feelings of disgust for him felt like a distant memory. Feeling something familiar bubble within her, she quickly discarded it, going back to her normal mind set.

"Alright, Frisk! Here you go!" glancing back, she caught him throw the ball at Frisk - but apparently he had thrown to high. The polka doted ball flew past Frisk's short stature and went straight into the woods they were surrounded in.

"Oops..." he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Giggling, Frisk waved her hand dismissively and wandered off through the thick foliage, in search of the polka doted ball. Turning around, Asgore felt a cold sweat break out on his back, as he spotted Toriel, sitting near the waters edge, a disgruntled look on her face as she turned her head away from him. Sighing, the old king sat down apprehensively beside her, keeping a good distance between them, as he sat back and soaked up the suns' warm rays'.

Twisty and twirling the small flower in her grasp, Toriel continued to ignore Asgore's presence, patiently waiting for Frisk to come back. She glanced at him though, the silence getting to her, from the corner of her eye, and saw him sun bathing, his eyes closed and a serene look on his face. She glanced away before he could notice.

Coughing, as to break the pensive silence, Asgore asked, "So um... How's... How's teaching going?"

"Fine." Toriel replied curtly.

Coughing again, as to break another pensive and awkward silence that had settled itself, Asgore stated softly, "I'm sorry..."

Toriel's ears perked up in surprise. She twisted her head ever the slightest to glance at him, one of her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated, wanting to say more. Much more. He wanted to say how sorry he truly was. How grieved and angered he was at the humans for killing his son, back then. And how lonely, distraught, and guilt-ridden he felt the moment Toriel divorced him, leaving him to live in the ruins, and the harsh realization he had woken into when she had left him.

Toriel huffed, and looked away from him, not wanting his apologies. Because, secretly... She had already forgiven him a long time ago... But she'd never admit it to anyone, only to herself.

"Save it."

Tongue-tied, Asgore turned away from her as well, and sighed, feeling depressed once more at his recent rejection.

A soft, fuzzy, feeling landed on his paw, startling him as he glanced at Toriel, shock written all over his face. She didn't look at him, feeling her cheeks burn extra hot, as she squeezed his paw, before letting go and pulling her hand, acting as if nothing had happened.

Asgore smiled.

Watching from the forest's foliage, Frisk silently cheered them on, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and even Sans, with her.

"That'a Asgore!" cheered Undyne in a loud whisper voice, slapping Frisk's back ruffly, even though it was meant to be a reassuring pat, but Frisk was alright, already used to the stinging pain.

"A-alright A-Asgore!" stuttered out Alphys, blushing furiously for spying, but feeling happy at the resolve the used-to-be king and queen made.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, APPROVE OF THIS!"

"Shhh!"

"SORRY!"

Frisk giggled lightly at Papyrus's loud voice, and looked to her side to find Sans already sleeping. She smiled, looking back at her mother and father. The plan had worked perfectly!

* * *

 _A/N: A small one-shot in which, I wanted to show Toriel and Asgore sorta "resolving" Toriel's hatred towards him. Also, I ship it._

 _Hope you liked it! Every follow, favorite, and review is appreciated!_


End file.
